Asthma is a chronic inflammatory disease of the airways characterized by airway hyper responsiveness, acute and chronic bronchoconstriction, airway edema, and mucus plugging. The inflammation component of asthma is thought to involve many cell types, including mast cells, eosinophils, T lymphocytes, neutrophils, and epithelial cells, and their biological products. Patients with asthma most often present with symptoms of wheezing, shortness of breath, cough, and chest tightness. For most asthma patients, a regimen of controller therapy and bronchodilator therapy provides adequate long-term control. Inhaled corticosteroids (ICS) are considered the “gold standard” in controlling asthma symptoms, and inhaled beta2-agonists are the most effective bronchodilators currently available. Studies have shown that combination therapy of an ICS with an inhaled long-acting beta2-agonist (LABA) provides better asthma control than high doses of ICS alone. Consequently, combination therapy has been the recommended treatment for subjects who are not controlled on low doses of ICS alone.
Nonetheless, it is estimated that 5% to 10% of the population with asthma has symptomatic disease despite maximum recommended treatment with combinations of anti-inflammatory and bronchodilator drugs. Furthermore, this severe asthma population accounts for up to 50% of the total health cost through hospital admissions, use of emergency services, and unscheduled physician visits. There is an unmet need for a new therapy in this severe asthma population as many of these patients are poorly responsive to ICS due to a number of cellular and molecular mechanisms. In addition, the long term adverse effects of systemic and inhaled corticosteroids on bone metabolism, adrenal function, and growth in children lead to attempts to minimize the amount of corticosteroid usage. Although a large portion of asthma patients are managed reasonably well with current treatments, patients with severe corticosteroid-refractory asthma have few therapeutic treatment options that can adequately control the disease. The consequence of unresponsiveness to therapy or lack of compliance with therapy is loss of asthma control and ultimately asthma exacerbation.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for novel targeted therapies for the treatment and/or prevention of asthma.